


Christmas With The Barton-Coulsons

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Lillian Coulson [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas fic, Christmas with the Barton-Coulsons, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SHIELD Husbands, Snow, Surprise Guests - Freeform, Team as Family, Teasing, holiday fic, phlint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Basically what the title implies. The Team is invited to spend Christmas with Phil and his family.





	1. Christmas At The Farmhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my second time doing a multi chapter work for this series and I'm really excited for this one!! I will try to update before Christmas but if I dont it might be a few days after?? If it's okay with you guys?? Anyways I hope you enjoy!!

The team were gathered around the lounge of the Zephyr One talking about what they were gonna do for Christmas.

"Fitz and I can't go home this year what with it being so close to Christmas so we'll just gonna hang around headquarters." Simmons says.

"What about you Daisy?" Fitz says.

"Probably the same thing." Daisy says as May enters the room heading for the coffee.

"May! Any plays for Christmas?" Daisy asks making the woman shrug.

"Probably do what I always do since Andrew and I got divorced." May says.

"Which is?" Daisy says.

"Nothing." May says.

"Oh come on May." Fitz says.

"Fine I celebrate it with Coulson and his family." May says.

"Coulson's family?" Daisy says.

"I said too much." May says.

"Said what?" Coulson says striding in with Mack and YoYo.

"May says she spends Christmas with your family?" Daisy says.

Coulson smiles at the mention of his family.

"Yes she does." He says grabbing some coffee.

"You said you didn't have any family." Simmons says.

"Now I _never_ said that." Coulson says.

"Yea you did." Daisy says.

Coulson sighs.

"Fine. I invite May every year to spend Christmas with My husband and daughter." Phil says.

"You're gay?" Daisy says.

"What? You have a problem with that?" Phil bites back.

"No! Absolutely not! Go you! Yay gay pride!" Daisy says.

"Don't do that." Coulson says as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Why don't you talk about them sir?" Simmons says.

"My private life." Phil says.

"Now excuse me I have work to do." He says leaving for his office. 

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Phil was working on his computer in his office when his video chat goes off. Phil smiles as he presses accept when he sees who is calling him.

"Hi honey." Phil says when he sees Clint on the other end.

"Hey you, I'm not interrupting anything right?" Clint says.

"Nope just doing some work what's up?" Phil says.

"Just calling to say that Natasha is coming this year again." Clint says.

Phil smiles.

"Perfect" he says.

"Your mother did call and say she was also coming." Clint says.

"She did? why didn't she call me?" Phil says.

"Cause she _loves_ me more." Clint says.

Phil rolls his eyes.

"Just kidding no she said she didn't know where you were so she didn't want to bother you plus she wanted to talk to Lil." Clint says.

"May coming?" Clint asks.

"Yeah like always." Phil says.

"You know you can invite them Phil." Clint says.

"Invite who?" Phil asks like he didn't know who his husband was talking about.

"Your _team_ Phil! You let the Avengers come last year." Clint says.

"I had _no_ choice Stark broke down our door." Phil mutters. 

Clint chuckles.

"Its only fair Phil." Clint says.

"You're right okay I'll ask and get back to you." Phil says.

Clint smiles.

"Thats all I ask, hey want me to get Lil?" Clint says.

"Sure." Phil says.

"Lilly! Your dad is on the phone! Come say hi!" Clint calls and Phil smiles. 

  
  
***Later***

  
  
After his video chat with his husband and daughter Coulson walks back into the lounge to see all the team in there watching a Christmas movie.

Phil clears his throat making his team turn to look at him.

"Hey Boss what's up?" Daisy says.

"Any of you have plans for Christmas?" Phil says.

His team shake their heads.

"Why are you asking sir?" Simmons says.

"Would you guys like to spend the holidays with my family?" He says.

"You sure Coulson? We don't want to intrude." Mack says.

"I'm sure. My husband suggested I invite you since last year I had his team come." Phil says.

"Team?" Daisy says.

"Right, well you see my husband is _Hawkeye_." Phil says.

His team sit there shocked.

"I know you probably have a million questions and I'll answer them." Phil says.

"Honestly sir as long as your happy we're happy for you." Fitz says as the team nod.

Phil smiles.

"Well?" Phil says.

"We would love to Sir." Simmons says.

"Great! I'll go tell him and my mother and my friend Natasha are coming as well." Phil says.

"Your mother?" Mack says.

"Yep." Coulson says.

"She will probably bring my sister but that's okay." Phil adds.

"Well gotta go tell him." Phil says leaving quickly.

"What did we just agree to?" Daisy says.

The team shrug. 

  
***Three days before Christmas Eve***

   
  
The Zephyr One lands in front of a farmhouse and the team get out, Coulson making it invisible. The team follow his lead as he makes his way to the front door. He grabs his key and puts it in the door. When he turns it the team hear barking.

"Hope you guys don't mind dogs." Coulson says before he pushes open the door and is tackled by a golden retriever when he does.

"Down Luck" Coulson commands and the dog obeys.

He kneels down and pets the dog.

"Hiya boy. Did you miss me?" He says.

He looks up at his team.

"This is Lucky Clint's dog." Coulson says.

"Lucky! Get back here you!" He hears a shout then the team soon come face to face with Clint Barton.

"Hi honey." Coulson says smiling.

Clint walks over and presses a kiss to his lips.

"Hey." Clint says kissing him again.

May coughs and they pull apart.

"Team this is my husband." Phil says.

"Hi I'm Clint." The archer says sticking his hand out for everyone to shake, Mack shaking it first.

"Thank you for inviting us Sir." Mack says.

"Well its only fair Phil let the Avengers come last year." Clint says.

"I _let_ them? More like had _no_ choice." Phil says.

Clint rolls his eyes as he finishes shaking the team hands.

"May." Clint says.

"Barton." May says making Clint smile.

"Please come in!" Clint says allowing them inside.

"I set everyone's rooms up. May has her own like always." Clint says to everyone.

"Wheres Lil?" Phil says looking around the room for his daughter.

"She should be around here somewhere." Clint says.

"Lillian! I'm home!" Phil calls.

The team hear feet running down the stairs and soon Coulson's arms are full of his daughter.

"Sorry I couldn't hear you! I was cleaning my room like Papa asked me to before everyone came." Lilly says breaking the hug to look at her dad.

"It's okay Lil we just got here." Phil says.

Lilly looks at the team.

"Hello! Im Lillian but you can call me Lilly! Papa told me dad was bringing you guys!" Lilly says excitedly.

"It's nice to meet you Lillian." Simmons says nicely.

Lilly smiles.

The team hear a meow.

"Felix! Come here boy!" Lilly says.

The team see a Grey tabby cat walk into the room.

Lilly picks the feline up.

"This is Felix! I hope none of you are allergic if you are I'll put him in the barn." Lilly says.

"You don't have to do that. None of us are." Daisy says making the girl smile.

Felix recognizes Coulson and gives a little meow.

"Hi Bud." Phil says giving the cat a scratch on his back.

Lilly puts him down and the cat promptly heads to his food.

"Lilly why don't you show everyone their rooms." Clint says.

"Right! Some of you have to bunk together since we have more people coming." Lilly says.

"That's okay." Fitz says.

"If you have to bunk me with someone I don't mind Natasha." May says.

"Noted." Coulson says.

Lilly leads the team to their rooms and Clint warps his arms around Phil's waist when they're alone.

"Hi." He says happily.

"Hi." Phil says kissing him.

"Thank you for suggesting they come." Phil says.

Clint smiles.

"Well I figured with everything you guys have been through this year, you would need some happy moments." Clint says.

"When I'm with you that's _my_ happy moment." Phil says.

Clint presses his face into his chest.

"You sap." He says his voice muffled.

"Only for you and Lilly." Phil says. Clint rests their foreheads together.

"I missed you, we both did." Clint whispers.

"I missed you guys too, I hate leaving for so long." Phil says.

"Well you're here now, and that's all that matters." Clint says kissing him once more.

"Come on lets get you unpacked." Clint says taking his hand.

"What not a _proper_ welcome Mr. Coulson?" Phil teases.

"Oh just you wait till _tonight_ Mr. Coulson." Clint says lowly before winking at him.

Phil blushes a bright red before heading to their room.

Let the team's Christmas vacation begin.

 

 

 

 


	2. Baking Cookies Mama Coulson and Natasha arrive*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the team bake cookies and are surprised to see how different their boss is when at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I bring you Chapter 2!!! I Hope you enjoy!!!!

After the team had gotten settled a few hours later, they follow the smell of cookies all the way back to the living room to see Lilly, Phil and Clint in the kitchen.

"Dad! Stop trying to eat the cookie dough!" Lilly says.

"What? Its good!" Phil says.

Clint chuckles at his family's antics.

Lilly looks up.

"Oh hey guys! We're making cookies! Want to help?" Lilly says.

"Oh we don't want-" Daisy starts.

"What kind of cookies?" May says.

"All the cookies!" Lilly says.

"Double chocolate chip?" May says.

"Of course. "Lilly says seriously.

"Count me _in_ kid." May says walking into the kitchen to help.

May looks at the team and their questioning looks.

"What?" She says.

"Are you guys gonna join or just stand there?" Phil says.

His team slowly head to the kitchen.

  
"What do you want us to do?" YoYo says.

"Can you take these and put them on the table?" Lilly says gesturing to a tray of cookies.

"Careful they are hot." She adds handing the inhuman the tray.

She then hands Mack 3 bowls of candy. 

"Don't eat any yet." Lilly says.

She then hands Fitz and Jemma icing and Daisy another tray of cookies.

"You guys sure go all out for cookies." Daisy comments.

"It's because Dad eats them all in _one_ sitting." Lilly jokes.

"Hey! I do not!" Phil retorts.

"Sorry Babe, you have a really _bad_ sweet tooth." Clint says kissing his cheek as he and May make another tray of cookies.

"And just for that." Phil says grabbing some dough and popping some into his mouth.

"Philip Barton Coulson!" Clint says and the team look at their boss.

"You better run mister." Clint says.

The team watch as Coulson books it out of the kitchen and Clint taking off after him.

Lilly shakes her head at her dads antics.

They hear a yell and then a thud.

"Well looks like Papa caught him." Lilly says.

"It's so weird seeing Coulson act like this." Daisy whispers to her friends as they decorate cookies.

"I like it." Mack says YoYo nodding in agreement.

May brings out another tray of cookies, Lilly putting another tray in the oven.

"What's taking them so long? Jemma says.

"Probably making out like teenagers." May says rolling her eyes.

Lilly smirks.

"Watch this." She says reaching for her phone.

"Hello? Oh hey Chase? Oh what's that? A date?" Lilly says loudly.

They hear rushed footsteps.

"No boys!" Phil and Clint say In unison.

Lilly puts her phone down and laughs.

"Works every time." Lilly says proudly looking over at the team.

"Oh you little."  Clint says as Lilly smirks.

"Who's Chase?" Daisy says.

Lilly shrugs.

"I don't know." She says as she puts some dough on a tray.

May chuckles as the doorbell goes off.

"Grandma!" Lilly should excitedly running from the kitchen to the front door.

Lucky who had been laying at her feet and Felix who was on his cat tree go and follow her.

Lilly opens the door and smiles widely.

"Aunt Vivian! Grandma! Aunt Natasha!" Lilly says.

"There's my Lilly my have you grown." the team hear a women say as Lilly throws her arms around her.

Phil walks forward.

"Lil let them in your cousins look anxious." Phil says.

"Right sorry!" Lilly says letting go and moving out of the way.

"Hi mom." Phil says hugging a petite brunette women.

"Philly. Glad to see you're still kicking for the 2nd time." His mom says kissing his cheek.

"Philly?" Fitz mouths to his friends who shrug In response.

"Hi Marlene." Clint says hugging the women.

"Clint! You keeping this one on his toes?" She says gesturing to her son.

"Yes ma'am" Clint says.

"Good." She says patting his cheek.

"Viv! And Sydney, Samuel hi guys!" Phil says kneeling down so he can hug his niece and nephew.

"Hi uncle Phil!" The kids say. Phil lets them inside and they run to Clint.

"Nat. Glad you could make it again this year." Phil says.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Natasha says.

"Philip! Introduce me." His mother says gesturing to his team.

"Right! Mom this is my team, team this is my mother. Marlene Coulson." Phil says.

"And my sister Vivian and her kids Sydney and Samuel and Natasha Romanoff." Phil says.

The team says hello and introduces themselves.

"What do I smell?" Marlene says.

"We made cookies!" Lilly says as May comes out of the kitchen with one of the final batches of cookies.

"I see that Lil." Marlene says giving Lucky a pat on the belly and Felix a scratch on his head.

"Mom why don't I take your bags." Phil says.

"Okay but don't even _think_ about peeking for your presents!" His mom says.

Phil chuckles as he grabs the bags Clint going to help.

"Melinda! Its good to see you." Marlene says.

May smiles.

"Nice to see you too Marlene." May says walking back into the kitchen.

"Grandma why don't you sit down." Lilly says gesturing to the table.

"I'm okay Lil." Marlene says.

Vivian gets her kids settled on the couch with a Christmas movie.

"Aunt Viv? Can I give them some cookies?" Lilly says.

"Sure Lilly." Her Aunt says.

Mack hands her a plate of 6 decorated cookies and Lilly heads to her cousins to keep them entertained for her aunt While Natasha helps May.

"Mom? You sure you don't want to rest?" Phil says coming back into the room with Clint.

"Nonsense Phil I'm fine." Marlene says.

"Okay, Lil? You don't mind if Nat stays with you in your room right?" Phil says to his daughter.

"Nope!" Lilly says.

"Okay. Go help the team finish with the cookies." Phil says.

Lilly nods and goes to help.

"Oh and Lil? Save some of the candy I do have the gingerbread houses." Marlene says and Lilly eyes go wide as May and Natasha join the team.

"Gingerbread houses?" Jemma says.

"Grandma brings gingerbread houses every year and we have this competition!" Lilly says.   
"And this kid _always_ tries to win." May says.

Lilly nods sadly.

"I never do." She says.

  "Don't worry kid, you're on my team this year we'll make the _best_ gingerbread house ever." Natasha says.

"You guys split into teams?" Mack says.

"Yea! Me and dad were a team and we would of won if Stark _hadn't_ cheated." Lilly says.

"Hey his house was good." Natasha says.

"He didn't even build it!" Lilly says.

Natasha chuckles.

"Why don't you guys go and get washed up." May says.

"You guys sure?" YoYo says.

"Yeah we'll finish up." Lilly says as Phil walks up and steals a cookie.

"Hey! Dad!" Lilly says.

"Hey Coulson that's not fair." Daisy says.

 _"My_ house." Coulson says biting into the cookie and walking away.

May rolls her eyes as the team leaves. Soon the cookies are done and decorated, and put away in containers. And everyone goes to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's Chapter 2! I will get Chapter 3 written and up as soon as I can! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed
> 
> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iamnotthrowingawaymyship
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> ~Rascal


	3. Coulson Cooks Breakfast, Surprise guests arrive and Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team are surprised with 2 visitors and their boss's cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Merry Christmas! (Or happy Monday!) Im sorry i haven't updated this in 3 days I was still writing it! But it's up now! m thinking maybe 5 or 6 chapter for this? And its gonna be long past Christmas i know xD anyways! enjoy!

Daisy wakes up to the smell of bacon and she shoots out of bed waking up Mack and YoYo. Daisy runs out the bedroom door and to the living room. She looks into the kitchen and sees her boss and his partner cooking.

"Phil no don't touch." Clint says slapping his husband's hand away from the plate of bacon.

"Daisy why did you run out of the room?" Mack says yawning and rubbing his eyes as he and YoYo join her by the doorway.

Daisy points to the kitchen.

"Coulson is cooking." Daisy whispers.

"He can cook?" YoYo whispers.

"What else can he do?" Mack whispers. Lilly  walks past them carrying Felix, Lucky following.

"Morning guys." She says making her parents look up and smile.

"Oh good morning! Sleep well?" Clint says as Lilly feeds her pets.

"Yeah the beds are _way_ better than the ones on the plane." Daisy says.

Clint chuckles.

"Pa can I have a strip of bacon?" Lilly says.

"Sure sweetheart." Clint says handing her one.

"Hey! You wouldn't let me have one." Phil says.

Clint rolls his eyes and hands his husband a strip of bacon. He breaks a piece off for Lucky walking over and putting it in his bowl, making the dog run to his bowl.

"Sit down guys breakfast is almost done." Clint says.

"Coffee?" Phil says to the three adults holding up the pot.

All three of them nod. Phil brings the pot over along with three mugs.

"Dad can I have some coffee?" Lilly says.

"Nice try Lil you're still growing, don't want to stunt your growth now do we"? Phil says.

"One cup _won't_ hurt her Phil." Clint says. Phil sighs.

"Okay just this once though." Phil says.

Lilly smiles widely as her dad goes to grab another mug, then coming back with some creamer. Phil pours his daughter a cup and then adds a little creamer. Don't get addicted now sweetheart. Phil says kissing her hairline as Clint brings out the food.

"I smelled bacon?" Fitz says as he sleepy walks into the room, Jemma and May right behind him, May going straight for the coffee.

Soon the rest of the house occupants arrive in the room gathering around the table.

"Philip is Lillian drinking coffee?" Marlene says.

"I told her just this once mom." Phil says.

"It better, she's still growing, it will stunt her growth." His mom says taking a sip of her coffee.

"I haven't actually taken a sip yet grandma." Lilly says.

"Too hot?" Clint says.

"Little bit." She says.

"Try it now Lil." Phil says.

Lilly slowly reaches for her cup and everyone looks at her. She lifts the cup up and takes a sip. She makes a face.

"Nope not ready yet." Lilly says placing the cup back down.

"I'll take it then." Natasha says swiping it from her niece.

"You aren't even finished with your first cup." Daisy says. Natasha shows the agent her cup and Daisy sees the mug empty.

"You finished it already?" Fitz says. Natasha smirks as she takes a sip of her 2nd cup of coffee.

Everyone continues with breakfast until there is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Clint says standing up.

"I thought everyone was here." Phil says as Clint heads to the door.

"I made a phone call my dear." Clint says as he opens the door and smiles at who was at the door. Phil stands up and walks over to his husband, he laughs when he sees who was standing at his door.

"I'll be dammed." Phil says shaking his head.

"Coulson? Who is it?" Daisy says.

Clint and Phil step to the side to let their guests in.

"Hello." Lance Hunter says.

"Hi." Bobbi Morse says.

Mack laughs and is the first one to stand up going to hug the two.

"You called them?" Daisy says as her friends go to say hi to their former teammates.

"Well I _did_ tell Phil to invite his team. Former members included." Clint says winking a bit.

"Hiya boss." Hunter says and Phil pulls the Brit into a hug. 

"We brought wine." Bobbi says holding up the bottle.

"I also brought Rum! And gifts!" Hunter says holding up one of the bags the couple had brought with them.

"Where are we gonna put them Clint?" Phil says.

"We have a pullout couch Phil." His husband says. Phil shakes his head and he looks to his family.

"Mom Vivian this is Lance Hunter and his-" Phil starts.

"We got married again so wife." Bobbi says.

"This is his wife Bobbi Morse, they were members of my team." Phil says.

His mother and sister shake the couples hands and Lilly stands up.

"Hi Bobbi! Hi Lance!" Lilly says.

"Hiya Lil." Bobbi says.

"Hey kid." Lance says.

"You know them?" Mack says to the girl.

"Bobbi and I were briefly married before she met Hunter." Clint says simply.

"We stayed good friends and when he got together with Coulson, Romanoff, May and I were alternated on babysitting Lilly when they went on date nights." Bobbi says.

"Speaking of." Natasha says stepping forward to Bobbi and Hunter.

"Morse." Natasha says.

"Romanoff." Bobbi says.

Natasha nods.

"Nice to see you again Hunter." Natasha says in greeting.

"Have you guys eaten? Clint made a lot of food." Phil says.

"Did he burn it this time?" Bobbi jokes.

"Hahaha _very_ funny Bobbi." Clint says as his ex wife smirks.

"Wait Bobbi you were married to Hawkeye?!?" Daisy says.

"Briefly and yes." Bobbi says simply and Lilly and Phil take her and Hunter's stuff and the couple go and sit down.

"Hiya Lucky, still kicking are we?" Bobbi says when the golden retriever comes towards her.

Lucky wags his tail in response. Bobbi gives him a quick pet then the dog goes under the table as Clint puts two plates down in front of the two former agents.

"Papa! Its snowing!" Lilly says running back into the room. Clint smiles widely and he goes over to the window and pulls open the curtains. Sure enough heavy snowflakes hit the window and Clint and Lilly squeal with excitement.

"Can I go out there?!" Lilly says.

"Not yet Lil, give it an hour or two for the snow to stick then you can go out there." Phil says.

"Aw waiting no"  Lilly and Clint say in unison.

"Go finish your breakfast that is _cold_ now." Phil says. Lilly sulks and then sits down.

"You guys like the snow?" Daisy says. Lilly nods.

"Dad, Pa and I every time it shows we have a snowman building contest!" Lilly says excited.

"You guys sure love your contests." Mack says.

'Well in this family we like to win." Clint says simply.

Lilly was still sulking.

"I promise Lil we will go outside as soon as there Is more snow on the ground." Phil says.

Lilly nods.

And as promised Lilly and Clint got to go outside 4 hours later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise??? Did you guys see them coming?? It was a last minute decision I had made friday night after watching the shield episode I was like "Should I add hunter and Bobbi to this?" and after several minutes of fighting myself I said "Fuck it i'm doing it." So I did! Tell me what you though below and Merry Christmas to all and to all a Goodnight!!!!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very much welcomed
> 
> My Tumblr: http://iamnotthrowingawaymyship.tumblr.com/
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> ~Rascal

**Author's Note:**

> Well? Did you guys like it? Pleas let me know what you thought!! I will start the 2nd chapter tonight and get it up as soon as I can. Let me know What you thought down below!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iamnotthrowingawaymyship
> 
> Till Next Time!!
> 
> ~Rascal


End file.
